I See Jhonen!
by Fireflwer
Summary: My first ZIm fic. ^^;; Fireflower is convinced that the creator of Zim drank her last Sprite. She then annoys her brother by talking about ZIm too much. Humorous...at least, I think so...


Fireflower: *shyly* Um, hi

Fireflower: *shyly* Um, hi. This is my first Zim ficand its really not that much of a ficself-insertion and all that crapbut, uh, tell me if you like it or not. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ. I certainly don't own Jhonen Vasquez. They have a whole section for him on FF.netcool. Also I don't own Sprite. Or those weird not real Cheese Nips. Or even REAL Cheese Nips. Or Game Boys. Or Ritalin. Or any other brand name mentioned in this fic.

I See Jhonen!!

Fireflower sat on her stupid blue couch, eating her strange organic Cheese Nips. They weren't really Cheese Nips (she got them at a health food store) and they tasted like cheese-flavored cardboard but they made her feel superior to the other people who ate good-tasting but FATTENING real Cheese Nips. Anyway, I'm getting off the subject

Her brother (name withheld to protect the innocent) sat next to her, playing his Game Boy and not paying any attention to Fireflower.

__

She's doing one of those rants again, he thought disgustedly, _Why can't I have a normal sister who likes Barbie and Nsync instead of Invader Zim and Digimon?_

Fireflower was rattling off quotes from Invader Zim and snorfing the organic Cheese Nips until suddenly she got up to get a Sprite from the fridge. She frowned when she saw there was no Sprite left.

"Did you drink the last Sprite?" she called to her brother.

"No," he responded without looking up from his game.

She then called to her dad, who was watching TV (Not Invader Zim, sadly.) "Did you drink the last Sprite?"

"No."

She then called her mom on the phone.

"Hi honey!" her mom said. 

"Hi. Did you drink the last Sprite?"

Her mother blinked and made a mental note to see the doctor about giving Fireflower some Ritalin.

"No? Okay. Bye." Fireflower hung up the phone and sat back down on the stupid blue couch and thought hard.

__

My brother didn't drink the last Sprite. Neither did Dad or Mom. And I certainly didn't. But who did? 

A lightbulb appeared over her head magically. Of course! Jhonen Vasquez had entered the house and drank the last Sprite! It made perfect sense!

"Jhonen drank the last Sprite!" She said excitedly to her brother.

"Who?"

"Doy. The creator of Invader Zim."

Her brother raised an eyebrow, Zim style. "Oo-kay"

He made a mental note to ask Mom about giving his sister Ritalin.

"But it makes sense! Because Jhonen appears everywhere!"

"Huh?"

"Well, he's in nearly every episode of Zim."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" 

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

This goes on for awhile. Lets skip ahead, shall we?

"Okay, if you're so smart, WHEN did Jhonen appear in the show?!" her brother shouted/asked.

"Okay. I'll tell you." And she began.

"In the first episode, when Zim is deciding on what disguise he will use, a disguise that looks like Jhonen comes up on the screen. Zim proclaims that is is 'Too ugly' and looks at other disguises.

In the second episode, Jhonen is at the Parent Conference. He was also on the bus with the scary clown and the drooling baby.

Ummmin the episode where the kids at the Skool are choosing jobs, the investigator guy that Dib goes with looks remarkably like Jhonen.

Jhonen is also one of the people at the alien convention in the Killer Bee episode. 

Finally, in The Wettening, in the scene where Zim is sucking all the water off the planet, Jhonen is on a couch reading a magazine and a goldfish goes in to his glass of water. He drinks it, chokes, and falls over."

"That's not every episode." Her brother scoffed. "That's only four, if you count two fifteen-minute segments as one episode."

"Well, its still a lot." Fireflower retorted.

"But that doesn't have anything to do with the last Sprite!"

"Yes it does."

Her brother decided to fall silent right about then. Partly because he was the teeniest bit scared of his siter, and partly because he had just gotten to a new level on his game.

Fireflower considered his silence as admitting that she was right. Grinning smugly, she finished her unreal carboard/Cheese Nips and went into her room to go on the computer. She noticed an empty can of Sprite on the computer table.

"Oh." She said to herself, shrugging. "I guess I did drink the last Sprite."

She sat down and logged on to ff.net, to see if there were any new Zim fics up. She considered writing an actual *good* Zim fic. If it was possible for her to write something good. She sighed heavily and dug into her box of unreal Cheese nips. But they were all gone, seeing as she had eaten them all. But Fireflower, seeing as she had a strangely short memory, had forgotten.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, gasping. "Jhonen Vasquez ate the last Cheese Nip!"

***

Jhonen sat at his computer, reading the fic. He arched an eyebrow and made a mental note to give Fireflower some Ritalin.

***

The end. Yes, it was odd. I'll write an angsty Zim/Dib romance next, I promise. *cough* Feel free to flame me in your review. ^_^;;

-Fireflower, signing off to go get some pretzels.


End file.
